Advice From The Mechanic
by Ms.Independentt
Summary: After having a chat with Jay Hogart Johnny decides he will do whatever it takes to get Alli back.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After having an unexpected chat with Jay Hogart, Johnny realizes he will do what it takes to get Alli back.

**Advice From The Mechanic**

"Shit!" Johnny DiMarco cursed breaking the car as the car in front of him unexpectedly stopped. His car smashed into the car and he felt his body smash into the steering wheel. Luckily he was wearing his seat belt and the air bag popped out of the steering wheel to restraint him from flying through the glass. Angrily Johnny got out of the car and stormed up to the driver.

A girl with black hair got out of the car and paced towards him with a worried expression. "Oh God, I'm so sorry the jack ass in front of me doesn't know where to stop at a stop sign." Johnny recognized the girl, she went to Degrassi when Lakehurst got burned down. What was her name again? Fanny maybe or was it Janny?

The girl suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts when she asked if she knew him from somewhere."I think I know you. You look familiar did you go to Degrassi?" Johnny studied her face more closely. She had bright brown eyes with dimples. He finally recognized her as Manny Santos.

"Yeah I did I just graduated, you're Manny right?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah and you're Johnny DiMarco?" Their was something in her voice that made him get defensive. "Yeah what if I am do you got a problem with that?" It was quiet for a second before she started to chuckle. "I'm sorry I just didn't recognize you because you have short hair." Johnny felt his face heat up and mumbled a quiet apology. She laughed again. "Anyways I know a really good mechanic to fix our cars for free if you want." Johnny raised an eye brow at her."Oh really and whats the catch?"

Manny smiled, "Nothing at all just let me call him." She pulled out a slim black phone and began dialing a number. She put the phone next to hear ear and it barley ran twice before someone picked up. He heard a mans voice on the other line. "Hey boo sorry I'm late I kinda got in an accident." Johnny heard the voice in the other line getting worried. He saw Manny roll her eyes at the person on the other line. "Yes I'm fine and the other guys is too. What do you want us to do now." The guy on the other line spoke for a few minutes before she hung up.

"Okay just follow me on the way to the shop. It's only a few minutes away." Not even giving him a chance to object she walked back into her car and started the engine. Johnny walked over to is car grumbling under his breath. He followed Manny to the shop and pulled into the garage after her. He parked the car and followed her as he walked into the garage. He looked around the garage and noticed their was a lot of expensive cars getting worked on so the people who worked here obviously know what the were doing.

They reached a tall guy who was bent under the car working underneath the hood and when he heard foot steps he pulled his head out and shut the hood. He wiped his hands on his jump suit and walked over to Manny and Johnny.

"Well,well,well look who we have here" A smirking Jay Hogart came over and kissed Manny on the cheek and walked over to Johnny. "Johnny DiMarco I haven't seen your face in a while unless its a video of you getting your ass kicked by my man Spin."

A.N:Sorry it's short i just wanted to get into it first. This is my first story so criticism is review.

P.S I don't own any of the Degrassi Characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advice From The Mechanic**

Johnny's hands curled into fists as the comment came out of Jays mouth. "Screw you man I heard you got your ass beat my him a few times too." Jay flashed Johnny a smirk, "True but at least it wasn't caught on tape. Did you know he had ball cancer at the time too?" Johnny glared at Jay then turned to Manny. "Hey Manny I think you might wanna get checked out. Jay might have some kind of STD-" And before Johnny could finish Manny got in between them and broke up the fight.

"Stop it both of you. Jay go get started working on his car so he can leave." Jay sneered at Johnny before turning back to Manny,"Okay boo you guys can go sit on the couch. If he puts his slimy little hands on you just scream for me." Manny glared at Jay and he put his hands up in defense and walked over to Johnny's car. "You mess something up and you will be paying for it." Johnnys voice called to Jay. Jays voice could be heard from beside the car," I know what I'm doing don't get your panties in a twist."

"Come on Johnny the couch is over here." Manny's cautious voice called over to him. Johnny shoved his hands into his pockets before flopping on the couch next to her. "Sorry about him he just likes to stir up trouble." Johnny snorted, "I've noticed. It's hard to believe you're with a guy like him."

Manny laughed softly. "Hes actually great. He may not be perfect but hes perfect for me." Johnny could have threw up from that comment, it sounded like a line from a romance movie.

Suddenly Alli Bhandari's face flashes in his mind. He hasn't seen her since the day he graduated

from Degrassi. He tried calling and texting her but he has had no luck. The last thing he heard was she had a boyfriend. Manny's cell phone suddenly brought him out of his musings. Manny groaned, "Can you pass that to me its next to you on the table." Johnny reached over and the cell phones screen flashed 'best friend'. He passed the phone to Manny and she thanked him.

She answered the phone happily. "Hey Em, whats up?" Johnny rolled his eyes. Great he gets to hear Manny chat about unimportant girl things. Suddenly Manny's happy tone changed to an annoyed one. "And you can't pick them up because?" Manny sighed into the phone "Fine but you owe me big time." Manny let out a huge groan and threw her head backwards hitting her head on the wall. Johnny snickered "Smooth move." Manny scowled looking over at him " Don't make me get Spinner on you." Johnny was about to make a comment before her scowl turned into a smile.

"Just kidding but I have to go pick up some kids from Degrassi you can either come with me or stay here with Jay." Johnny only thought about it for a second. "Ill go with you." Manny laughed at his quick decision. "Alright lets go get one of the cars from Jay." They walked into the other room and saw Jay was fixing Johnny's head lights. "Hey babe hows it going?" Jay got off his knees and stood up. "Pretty good so far should be done in an hour or so." Manny smiled proudly at Jay. "Good job babe but can Johnny and I borrow one of the trucks to pick some kids up at Degrassi?"

Jays eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why do you have to go do that?" Manny suddenly became interested in her finger nails, "Well Emma ans Spinner-" Manny couldn't finish her sentence because Jay cut in loudly "Oh of course Green Peace and Uni Ball are to busy to do it! Where is Simpson at?"

"Hes at a school meeting. I just gotta pick them up and take them home. I'll be back soon, so can you just let me borrow a truck or van?" Jay gave her an annoyed look before he walked over to his small office room and handed her his keys to his new truck. "Here I trust you Manny please don't hurt my baby." Manny rolled her eyes at him, "Nice to know you care so much about me." Jay chuckled and walked over to her. He looked deep into her eyes, "you know I love you." Manny smiled as if it was like an inside joke. "I know." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Johnny was sick of their little love fest moment. "Okay enough can we go now?" Manny nodded and gave one last kiss to Jay. "I will be back before you know it" Jay smiled, "Ill be waiting for you boo." Manny laughed and walked over to a shiny black truck. It was a really nice car. The windows were tinted black so you couldn't see and the tires had nice rims on it.

"Oh Johnny you're going have to sit in the back because this boy Conner hasAspergers Syndrome and hes use to sitting in the front." Johnny just shrugged his shoulder and got into the middle of the truck. Manny backed out of the garage and made her way to Degrassi.

It was a silent ride to Degrassi in till they finally got there. Manny parked in front of the school and she honked the horn two times. Six teenagers looked over to the truck. A tall tan boy walked over to the truck. His voice was deep as he spoke to Manny as she put down her window. "Hey Manny are you here to pick us up instead of Emma?"

"Yeah her and Spinner are out doing things so ill take you and your friends home. Where are they at? " Johnny looked out the window and saw three boys and two girls. One boy was dressed in gray skinny jeans and had a black shirt on with a vest. The second was nerdy looking with glasses. And the last boy was kinda feminine looking. Their was something familiar about one of the girls. Her hair was short and curly and she had no glasses like the nerdy boy. He looked like he knew her from when he went to Degrassi.

The last girl had her head turned around so he couldn't see her face. She had on a skirt and a jean jacket. She had black hair and she looked tan. When she turned her head he realized who it was. Alli Bhandari. Johnny couldn't believe his luck. This was going to be a long car ride back..

**A.N:** Sorry to leave it here but I must keep it suspenseful. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Remember criticism is always welcome so please review. And I know Clare and Ali don't hang out with Conner anymore but I miss the niner crew from season 8 except K.C.

**P.S** I don't own any of the Degrassi Characters ):


End file.
